Hero
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: NickOC CHAPTERS 6 AND 7 UP!['You're my hero' ] COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an old pair of doggy slippers that my real dogs chewed up. Everything in here is someone else's except Ronnie, Maddie, Indigo, Scott, Mark, Aiden, Ellen, Chris, Eliza, Bartholomew and Kayla. And that's it…I think

Hero

Chapter 1

Nick Stokes sighed, taking another long draft of his beer. He was sitting alone, at the bar of a country-nightclub. He was dressed casually in a pair of snug, faded blue jeans and a plain, tight, black T-shirt.

It was 11:30 at night and Nick was still awake despite the full shift he'd pulled earlier that day. But, unbeknownst to his family and friends, Nick didn't sleep much anymore-not for the last two months, since he'd been buried in a Plexiglas coffin.

Nick shuddered in disgust, suddenly feeling the sensation of the fire ants all over his body all over again. He took another long swig of his beer, trying to dispel the mental feeling and so missing the young woman who came up beside him.

She was a petite woman, standing roughly at 5"3. She had wavy, shoulder length, dark brown hair shot through with copper streaks and dancing green-blue eyes. She wore a pair of tight, low-slung, faded blue jeans and a light tan-brown, 3/4 sleeve, button-up shirt that tied in a knot a few inches below her full breasts, revealing a tanned, muscular upper torso.

"Hey Cowboy," she greeted in a low gentle voice with a Canadian inflection, causing Nick's eyes to snap towards her, taking in her lean form leaning back against the bar, "What's a hot thing like you doin' drinkin' alone?"

Nick chuckled, gazing at the woman over the rim of his beer bottle through half-lidded eyes as he asked, "What makes you so sure I'm alone?"

The woman grinned at him, pulling herself up to sit on the bar, ignoring the bartender's disapproving looks as she saying, "Honey, I've been here since about an hour before you showed up. You've been here an hour already and you haven't moved your nice ass off that stool except to use the can."

Nick laughed again, amused-and intrigued-by the woman's blunt attitude. The woman smiled in response before asking with a grin, "So, how 'bout it Cowboy? You going to dance with me?"

Nick's eyebrows shot up in amused surprise, as he demanded, "When did dancing come into this?"

"Since I just mentioned it," she returned promptly before, with a sultry, persuasive look, she aid, "Come on Cowboy, dance with me!"

"Why?" Nick returned, quirking an eyebrow. Truthfully, he wouldn't mind at all dancing with this woman-not only was she incredibly attractive, but her sharp wit was interesting and amusing and it kept him from thoughts about the coffin-plus, it's always fun to tease.

"Well because," she answered with a sexy pout, "It's my birthday and I want you to."

"Shouldn't you be out with friends and family then?"

"Don't have any here in Vegas," she explained with a grimace, tapping the heels of her white sneakers against the bar to the beat of the music pumping from the stereos, "I moved to Vegas about a month ago-I'm originally from Canada. An, since I'm a children's author, I don't meet any other people through my job or anything." She paused a moment before suddenly asking, "So, how bout you Cowboy? What job is it that you do that makes you miserable enough to sit for an hour and drink by yourself-but not get drunk?"

"My name is Nick," he said, ignoring her other question for the moment, giving her a charming smile, "Nicholas Stokes."

"Verona Cooper," She smiled, holding out a delicately boned hand, "But, for God's sake, call me Ronnie. Now answer my question-_please_."

Nick grinned at her curiosity, answering, "I'm a Crime Scene Investigator for the Las Vegas PD."

"Oh, like on TV?" Ronnie asked eagerly, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Kind of," he laugh, unable not to faced with her childlike attitude.

"Cool," Ronnie grinned, before suddenly hopping of the bar, catching hold of his hand to exclaim, "Come dance with me!"

Nick laughed at her childlike-ness again, replacing his now-empty beer bottle on the bar. Standing, he allowed Ronnie to lead him out on the floor as a slow, crooning love song started. Despite his hour-long visit to the bar, Nick wasn't drunk-just slightly tipsy.

Ronnie grinned flirtatiously, slipping her arms up and around his neck unabashedly. Nick couldn't help but grin at her boldness, resting his arms comfortably around her waist. Ronnie was quite the enigma-one moment asking questions with a childish curiosity and the next giving him sultry looks that made his pants tighten-and Nick couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

"So Cowboy," she began, resting her head against his shoulder, "What about being a 'Crime Scene Investigator' caused you to fall into such a funk?"

"It wasn't my job," Nick answered vaguely, slowly revolving them in small circles.

"No?" Ronnie murmured, snuggling her body up closer to his-all the while delighting in the delicious shivers that ran through her body at his touch.

"Nah," Nick sighed, resting his chin against her hair, saying, "I don't really know why I'm telling you this, since I don't talk about it to anyone-probably the alcohol- but about two months ago I was kidnapped by a guy who had a grudge against the CSIs. He-uh-he buried me alive in a Plexiglas coffin for almost 24 hours and I was-uh- I was attacked by fire ants while I was still in the-there."

"Oh, Nick," Ronnie murmured softly, leaning back to stroke a gentle hand down his face as the pair unconsciously stopped all movement, "You poor darling."

"'M alright," Nick mumbled, quirking his mouth up in a futile attempt at a half smile, but his haunted eyes gave him away.

"No you're not," Ronnie refuted calmly, returning her head to it's place on Nick's shoulder-where it fit perfectly- "But that's okay, you can't be expected to be okay just yet."

Nick frowned thoughtfully, reclaiming his position of leaning his chin against her curly hair, asking, "What do you mean?"

Ronnie shrugged, smiling inwardly at the rumble that reverberated through Nick's chest when he spoke, "You've been through a hell of an ordeal, Cowboy, you can't be expected-or expect- to just jump back to your old self."

"You speaking from experience?" Nick asked gently, perceptive as always.

"Yea." Nick tightened his arms around Ronnie as he heard the almost imperceptible waver in her voice, but, after a steadying breath, she continued calmly, "Wh-When I was 16, I was attacked on my way home from school. The man beat me to within an i-inch of my life, and then he r-raped me."

"Oh go Ronnie," Nick moaned in sympathy, pulling her even closer and dropping a kiss to the side of her head, feeling his heart break for this poor woman who drew him to her like a moth to the flame.

Ronnie sighed, resting her head more comfortably into his shoulder as she finished, "I was-um-I was pregnant, but I miscarried the baby within a month because my injuries were so severe. It took me almost 6 months to recover physically and emotionally- it still hurts sometimes, thinking about the baby I lost, the injuries I had to endure, but it gets easier to deal with."

Nick sighed, kissing her again as he asked rhetorically, "We're quite the pair, aren't we, babe?"

Ronnie laughed, tilting her head back to see him and drawing in a sharp breath as their eyes met. Two pairs of haunted eyes connected and the air between them was electric. Desire flared in both and, hungrily, Nick captured Ronnie's lips with his own.

Ronnie moaned sensuously as Nick's tongue took her mouth, her hands moving up to tangle in his dark hair. Nick's own hands traveled, one falling to cup her shapely behind while the other splayed across the smooth, exposed skin of her back, pushing her body more fully into his.

"My place?" Nick asked with a moan, breaking their lip-lock, to trail kisses along Ronnie's neck.

Ronnie moaned at the contact of his lips on her skin, but her hands came up to splay across his chest, pushing him away gently as she breathlessly commanded, "Nick, wait."

Nick groaned, but obediently pulled away from Ronnie. His hands pulled away from her body to run down his face as he croaked, "God, Ronnie, I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Ronnie said, still slightly breathless, with her hands still on his chest, "But there's something I have to tell you Nick, before this goes any further."

Nick's hands dropped from his face, resting unconsciously on her hips as he asked in concern, "What is it?"

Ronnie's eyes dropped, plucking nervously at the fabric covering his chest, "When I started talking to you earlier, I didn't think it would go this far-I just thought you looked so lonely and could use someone to talk to." She babbled, before biting her lip nervously and then blurting, "I have a daughter.

Nick gaped slightly down at her and Ronnie hastily continued, "My ex- and I broke up the same year she was born. It was amicable, but I have custody because he's not exactly a kid-person." Weakly, she added, "She's 4."

"What's her name?" Nick asked softly.

"Maddie. Madigan Verona Cooper-Mathews."

"Where is she now?"

"She's staying with her father in Los Angeles until I get settled in." Ronnie answered eyes still downcast.

"So then I have you all to myself," Nick grinned, tugging Ronnie's body back into his and bending his head to nibble sensuously at her ear.

"Wait!" Ronnie said, pushing back slightly to see into his eyes, "You're not…mad? Or going to leave?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders, answering honestly, "Normally, I probably would, but you've made me feel more better about myself in one night than I've been since I was buried. So I figure-what the hell? It's worth a try."

"Good," Ronnie grinned, back to her bold-self, "Because you _so_ can't back out after a kiss like that. Now-your place."

The two left quickly, Ronnie held protectively against Nick's body by his arm around her waist. After a brief argument, Ronnie got into the driver's side of Nick's Tahoe(having taken a cab to the club) since she'd drunk considerably less than Nick-one cooler to his three beers.

After Nick's-accurate- directions, she pulled into his apartment complex. Slipping his arm back around Ronnie's slim waist, and running his fingers tantalizingly up her bare side, Nick led her up to his apartment.

Nick pushed her up against the door of his apartment, crashing his lips against her lips and pressing her between the door and his body. One hand rested just below her breasts while the other fumbled to insert the key into the lock without the aid of his eyes-or concentration. Finally succeeding, the two stumbled into Nick's apartment, still locked together.

Nick kicked the door shut with his foot, locking it with one hand while his other hand rested on Ronnie's butt, pulling her into him. Breaking form the kiss, Ronnie pulled Nick's shirt up over his head. As her eyes feasted upon Nick's chiseled upper torso, Ronnie moaned, kicking off her shoes, before pushing Nick back into the door.

Nick moaned as Ronnie's lips traveled over his chest, his hands untying the knot in her shirt. Forgoing the buttons, Nick pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving her in her lacy black bra. Nick moaned at the sight as Ronnie's hands joined her lips in her exploration of Nick's chest.

Nick's hands came up to the nape of her neck, pulling her face upward to meet their lips in a hungry kiss. Unable to control himself any longer, Nick pulled away from the door, both hands resting just under her buttocks. With a groan as Ronnie's tongue flitted between his lips, Nick lifted Ronnie ups and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Moving his lips to trail kisses along Ronnie's neck, he carried her into the bedroom, quickly dispensing the rest of their clothing.

They lay in a tangle of sheets and sweaty limbs afterwards. Nick was lying full-length on his back, with one arm tucked under his head and the other holding Ronnie close. Ronnie lay on her side, with her head on Nick's chest one leg flung possessively over both of his. The sheet was tangled around their waists.

Nick idly curled the bottom of a curly brown strand between his fingertips as the two lapsed into an easy conversation about anything and everything, just wanting to get to know each other better.

"I'm the second youngest of four." Ronnie said, answering his question, "And the most responsible. Growing up wasn't really a picnic-my dad was an alcoholic-apparently because my mom was a workaholic, and his alcoholism was her excuse for being at work so much. So, usually, it was just me and the boys-did I mention I'm the only girl? Well, now I did.

"First there's Mark, four years my senior-he's an independent mechanic with his own garage. Then Aiden, a year younger than him-he's a Homicide Detective. Growing up, Mark and Aiden got the brunt of the damage from Mom and Dad, since they're older, and they're kind of cold to everyone but each other and occasionally me and Scott-who's two years younger than me, construction foreman and my best friend. My family all lives in Canada except for me and Scott-who actually lives here in Vegas too." She explained, "What about you?

"The youngest of 7," he answered, laughing slightly at her sympathetic grimace, "And I'm the second of only 2 boys. Zack's the oldest at 9 years older than me. April and Summer are twins 7 years older, with Margaret two years after them and then Jill a year behind her. Laura is two years younger than Jill and two years older than me."

"Ooh, did they dress you up in frilly dresses and make-up?" Ronnie giggled teasingly.

"No," Nick said, too-quickly.

"Ooh, did they call you _Nicole_?" she teased, eyes dancing with laughter.

Nick growled, amusement in his own eyes, moving swiftly to pin her to the bed as he began to tickle her. Squeals and laughter soon filled the room.  
XoXoXoXoXo

****

A/N I know it's late but oh well! I also have another pre-Bodies in Motion that will be coming up sometime soon.

Feedback is totally appreciated and please be gentle-this is my first CSI fic, but I think I did pretty good. What do YOU think? Hmm? Let me know!

"My love,

Red


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an old pair of doggy slippers that my real dogs chewed up. Everything in here is someone else's except Ronnie, Maddie, Indigo, Scott, Mark, Aiden, Ellen, Chris, Eliza, Bartholomew and Kayla. And that's it…I think

Hero

Chapter 2

Nick and Ronnie continued to see each other almost daily for the next week after that-and they unashamedly admitted that they were falling _hard_. For the moment, however, they were delighting in having each other to themselves.

It was the same day as their one-week anniversary when Ronnie showed up unexpectedly about 3 hours into his shift. She waited in the lobby for Nick to come and greeted him with a bright smile and a kiss when he arrived.

"Not that I don't want to see you or anything, baby, but what are you doing here?" Nick questioned after a second, more-thorough kiss.

"You forgot this," she answered with a grin, holding up his cell phone and wiggling it in his face, "I'm afraid I answered it when your dad called…Pancho."

Nick's eyes widened and he moaned, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes and he begged, "_Please_ tell me your joking!"

"No can do, Cowboy," she giggled, delighting in his horrified expression for a few moments before laughingly assuring him, "Don't worry, _Pancho_, he doesn't know we're sleeping together. I told him I was waitress and you'd left it on the table and I'd picked it up to return it to you."

"_You_ are _amazing_, Hellcat," Nick murmured appreciatively, his hands dropping to her hips to pull her closer.

"Oh yeah?" Ronnie murmured seductively, trailing her hands tantalizingly across his very sculpted chest.

"Oh yeah," Nick moaned in confirmation, dropping his head to trail kisses along her jaw line.

Ronnie giggled, running her hands up and around his neck to bury his fingers into his dark hair. Nick moaned again at the feel of her nails scraping his bare skin, dropping his head lower to nibble at her earlobe and making Ronnie gasp his name into his ear.

"Ahem," coughed an amused voice behind them, causing them both to start and pull apart, turning to face Warrick Brown-who's green eyes were twinkling widely with unconcealed mirth.

Nick blushed red, but, boldly, Ronnie stepped forward, offering a slim hand as she greeted unabashedly, "Hello. I'm Ronnie Cooper."

Warrick grinned, lightly clasping her hand as he replied, "Warrick Brown, I work with Nicky. And, I'm warning you two now, to be careful where you do _that_, since it might not be _me_ who catches you next time."

Nick's blush deepened, and he coughed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, but, impishly, Ronnie turned to Nick, wiggling her eyebrows as she said, "Well, Cowboy, I think I saw a utility closet on my way in."

Nick groaned at the mental image that brought up, throwing her a mock-dirty look as he said, "Hellcat."

"You know it," Ronnie grinned back, a sudden 'beep' from her watch causing her to look down in surprise, "Oh! I better get going, I can't be late-"

"Maddie's coming today," Nick grinned, finishing for her, "I know babe. She's all you've been able to talk about since you booked the flight."

"Sorry," Ronnie shrugged un-apologetically, "You're meeting us for dinner after shift tonight, right?"

"Sure thing, Hellcat," Nick grinned, "I can't wait to meet her."

Ronnie smiled, giving him a quick kiss, Warrick a wave, and then she was gone from the building, hopping into her silver pick-up. Nick watched her go with a large, goofy grin on his face before turning back to Warrick.

"Man," Warrick said appreciatively, "She's a keeper Nicky."

Nick grinned, nodding in agreement, "Damn straight she is."

"One question-Who's 'Maddie?" Warrick asked curiously as the pair began their walk back to the lab.

"Her daughter." Nick answered, watching for Warrick's reaction from the corner of his eye.

"Daughter?" Warrick's eyebrows shot up, "As in this woman has a child?"

"Yes, Warrick, a child." Nick answered with a grin, shaking his head at his friend, "But she's worth it."

"Okay." He paused, "So when were you going to introduce all of us to her-them?"

"Dunno," Nick paused thoughtfully, "Hey, why don't you guys all come to dinner with us tonight? We'll get the whole gang together."

Warrick grinned, eyes lighting up, "Damn, this is gonna be fun."  
**XoXoXoXoXo**

That night after shift-and before night shift (A/N I dunno if this would actually work-probably not-but just work with me people)- all the old CSI gang was gathered in the small, relaxed diner. They'd had to pull two tables together, but that was okay-they were just happy to be together again. Catherine was teasing Grissom about his obsession with bugs-again-, Warrick was snorting with laughter at on of Greg's jokes-who was throwing adoring glances at Sara, who was the only one who didn't notice-while Sara and Nick were arguing good-naturedly.

When Ronnie still hadn't shown up 10 minutes after the appointed time, Nick called her, a worried frown marring his brow.

"Hello?" Ronnie answered, sounding slightly breathless, an arguing toddler's voice sounding loudly in the background.

"Hey Hellcat, where are you?" Nick asked, a grin replacing the frown as he realized he was being paranoid.

"I'm _sorry_!" Ronnie exclaimed apologetically, "I totally forgot how long it takes to get a toddler ready to go anywhere0 let alone _my_ daughter! We're only just leaving the house now."

Nick laughed slightly, asking teasingly, "Is little Maddie as hellish as her mother?"

"Just as-Hey! What the hell are you doing?" the sound of the phone hitting the pavement sounded through the phone, and then Ronnie started yelling, "Get away from me!"

"Ronnie? Ronnie! What the hell's going on?" Nick yelled anxiously into the phone, not caring that the rest of the diner's and his co-workers were now looking at him.

Distantly, he could hear Ronnie yelling, "Run, Maddie! RUN!" and then an ominous thud. Suddenly, a child's scream sounded before being abruptly silenced.

Nick had leapt to his feet, the chair skittering behind him, when a cold, spine-tingling voice, said, "I'm afraid your 'Hellcat' is no longer available, Mr. Stokes."

Nick's eyes widened as he heard the 'click' as the cell phone was turned off. When the dial tone sounded, he was snapped back to reality and, without any explanations to the watching crew, he sprinted from the diner, jamming his key into the lock.

"Oh, god, please don't let me be too late," Nick he begged speeding swiftly through the streets and screeching to a halt outside Ronnie's duplex.

But, even as he leapt from the car, Nick knew he was too late. The front, driver's side door of Ronnie's pick-up was opened, her purse spilled out across the front seat. Laying, dropped accidentally, by the truck, was a small dolly that, Nick knew, was Madigan's most treasured toy.

But, something else had been the cause of his eyes growing and his face paling, of his knees no longer having the strength to support him any longer and causing him to stumble back against his Denali and to slide down the side to the pavement. It was the reason he stared blankly at his worried friend's who had followed him to Ronnie's and the police who were now taping off the area with the yellow crime scene tape.

It was a large pool of blood.  
** XoXoXoXoXo**

An hour later, Nick was sitting in the CSI break room with Grissom and Brass. The two had finally gotten him away from the scene-Grissom driving the Denali while Nick sat blankly in the passenger seat. They'd led him into the break room and given him a cup of coffee that sat untouched on the table in front of him.

"Nicky," Brass said softly, "You've got to talk to me. Who is she, what does she do, her enemies-you know what I need."

Nick nodded, running a hand roughly through his hair as he began, "Her name's Verona Cooper but she goes by Ronnie. Her four-year-old-Madigan Cooper-Mathews- was with her. I could hear her."

"Hear her?" Brass interrupted with a puzzled frown.

"Y-Yea," Nick choked out, trying to suppress his tears, "Sh-She was supposed to bring Maddie to the diner so that I could introduce them to everyone at once. Sh-She was late, so I called her. I h-heard Maddie talking in the background. We'd only been talking for about a minute when she dropped the phone. I-I c-could hear her-st-struggling, telling M-Maddie to run, b-before he-he knocked h-her out. M-Maddie started screaming b-but he shut her up too."

"And that's when you pealed out of the diner."

"No. He c-cam on the phone," Nick shuddered violently at the memory, saying softly, "He said, 'I'm afraid your 'Hellcat' is no longer available Mr. Stokes.'"

"Hellcat?"

"I-It's what I call her," the tears slipped unchecked down his face as he choked out, "She always calls me Cowboy."

Nick's head dropped into his hands, his entire body wracked with loud, angry sobs. Grissom seemed lost, but Brass was at the younger man's side instantly, enveloping him tightly in strong arms.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Judy said softly, tapping at the glass door, "But an urgent package just arrived for you, Mr. Stokes."

She gently placed the package on the table in front of Nick before quickly exiting the room. Nick pulled himself from Brass' arms- being sure to give the man a sad but thankful smile- before carefully examining the package.

It was a large, cream-coloured manila envelope with a slight bulge in the center. In big, block letter across the front, it read simply;

"Mr. Nicholas Stokes,

CSI Crime Lab

Las Vegas."

The return address was blank.  
**XoXoXoXoXo**

A/N- okay, I got no reviews, but this story has been put on THREE-count 'em THREE- hit list things! COME ONE PEOPLE! Even if it's just one review, I'll be happy! All I'm asking for is one! PLEASE!

So, go on-go click the little purple button and write me a message-even if your opinion is that this story sucks and I should stick to making fries and roast beef sandwiches for the rest of my life-although, even if that is your opinion, I WILL NOT stick with the roast beef…it SMELLS!

Anyway, got to jet, but SERIOUSLY drop me something huh? I'll try and update sometime next week if I can, but only if I get at least one review 'kay?

'My love,

Red


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an old pair of doggy slippers that my real dogs chewed up. Everything in here is someone else's except Ronnie, Maddie, Indigo, Scott, Mark, Aiden, Ellen, Chris, Eliza, Bartholomew and Kayla. And that's it…I think

WARNING: Violence and swearing ahead.

Hero

Chapter 3

Ronnie awoke with a pained moan, her head feeling like it had been run over by a steam-roller. The rest of her body was sore-but, after a quick mental check, she was able to assure herself nothing was broken. After this internal check, her mind forcibly brought forth the reason for her pain.

Her eyes immediately snapped open as she sat up with a hiss of pain. She was in a bare rust-brown coloured room. There was one door and a small window that looked rusted shut. In one corner of the room was what looked like a surveillance room. At her side was Maddie.

Her little girl-her dimply faced, chubby-cheeked, brown curls, big blue eyed little girl- was limp and unconscious. She had a handprint shaped bruise on one cheek and a small cut above one eye that had stopped bleeding but left a trail of dry blood across the toddler's pale face.

Ronnie reached for her baby, scooping the toddler into her lap. She ran her hand soothingly over the little girl's brow and blue eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Mommy!" Madigan cried in a mix of fear and relief just a moment later, having herself recalled the attack that had been made on them when they were on their way to see Nick.

"Sh Maddie-baby," Ronnie soothed gently, "I'm alright. _We_'re alright."

Maddie pressed herself against her mother, her eyes sweeping the room with obvious distaste as she asked tentatively, "Where are we?"

"I don't know baby, but someone will find us. Don't worry." Ronnie said softly, wishing that it would come true.

"Will Nick save us Mommy?" Maddie asked curiously, curling into her mother's body with her head on Ronnie's chest, right above her heart.

Ronnie smiled softly at the top o her daughter's head. Ronnie had explained-through their nightly phone calls-that she'd met a man she really liked and that she was dating him now. Maddie-ever curious- had wanted to talk to Nick and, once she had the slightly uncertain Texan on the phone, had launched into all questions and had delighted to learn that Nick "caught bad guys." It had been love at first "hear" for both of them.

"Maybe he will," Ronnie smiled.

"But doesn't he catch bad guys?" she waited for her mother's affirmative nod before saying, "So then he'll catch the bad guy who took us and then find us. Right?"

"Yea baby," Ronnie said softly, kissing her daughter's hair, marveling at the innocence of her child, before snapping her head towards the creaking sound as the door opened.

A man stood in the doorway, a video camera held up in one hand and a gun in the other. He had dark hair and cold, obsidian eyes stared out from the two holes cut out of the cloth that covered the upper part of his face. He was muscular, much stronger than Ronnie-and she knew it.

"Hello girls," he said softly, his silky voice every bit as hard as his eyes, "Why don't you say hello to the camera, hm? Because, you see, the people watching on the other end are the ones who actually care.

Ronnie ignored his words, tightening her arms around her frightened daughter as she demanded, "What the hell do you want with us?"

"Don't you remember me, Ms. Cooper? What you did to me?" he asked, walking towards the surveillance system with his back to the wall so as to keep the gun and camera on her at all times, "No? Well than, I'm afraid I'm not going to tell you-it'll give too many clues to your friends down at CSI- and we can't have that, can we?"

Ronnie's eyes widened as she realized who exactly was watching them. The man settled the camera onto the tripod in the corner, hooking up a few wires. When he returned his attention to Ronnie and Maddie, he chuckled mirthlessly at the horror and helplessness stamped across her face.

"Oh yes, _Ronnie_," he said maliciously, "Your precious 'Cowboy' is watching you now. Why don't we give him a little show, hm?"

The man stalked forward, predator-like, and Ronnie leapt to her feet. She placed Maddie behind her, raising he chin defiantly to the approaching man, refusing to back down.

"Stay the hell away from us!" she spat, letting her anger take hold, causing her blue-green eyes to flash like a stormy sea.

The man's face darkened and he angrily snarled, "Don't you talk to me, you stupid bitch!"

"The hell I won't!" she yelled back-and was instantly backhanded for it.

Her already battered body hit the floor with a dull thud, and she couldn't help the cry that escaped from her lips. Maddie's eyes widened in fear and she instantly stumbled back into the wall. The man bade her no attention, but Ronnie saw the action and it gave her the strength to lift her pain-filled body into a sitting position on the floor.

The man knelt on one knee before her, gripping the hair at the back of her head-at the same spot he'd smashed the handle of the gun into earlier. Ronnie whimpered in pain, but defiantly raised her eyes to his, refusing to allow him to see her fear.

The man growled, punching her in the face-_hard_. Ronnie cried out again but didn't lower her eyes. Angrily, the man lifted her to her feet by her hair, bodily throwing her into the wall, the impact causing her body to crumple to the floor.

Ronnie moan in pain and the man stalked over, kicking her hard in the ribs. Ronnie yelped in pain and he kicked her again. Another yelp escaped her , but again Ronnie met his eyes. And again the man's boot connected with her ribs.

The distant ringing of the phone was her savior from more abuse. Giving her crumpled-yet defiant-body a contemptuous look and another kick, the man strode from he room.

As the door closed behind him, Maddie rushed to her side, "Mommy! Mommy, are you okay?"

Ronnie smiled weakly at her daughter, pulling herself painfully back up into a sitting position. Despite the pain in her ribs that was causing her to wince visibly, Ronnie pulled her daughter into her arms, ignoring the metallic taste in her mouth caused by her violent accidental bite to her tongue.

"Sh, baby, it's alright," Ronnie soothed, "It's alright."

Only God-and her daughter- knew how much she truly wished it were.  
**XoXoXoXo**

Tears coursed, unabashed, down Nick's cheeks as stared at the screen in the A/V Lab. The package had been much like the one Grissom had received when he himself was kidnapped-no prints, no DNA. The device inside had made it possible to view Ronnie and Maddie, but Archie couldn't get a trace on it thanks to some kind of scrambling device the kidnapper had used.

"Dear God," Brass murmured at his side, his wide eyes upon the screen before him.

Also in the lab were Grissom, Catherine, Sara, Warrick, Greg and Sofia-they'd all insisted upon helping. And, because Ronnie was quite a popular author in Canada _and _the U.S, her and Maddie's kidnapping had been all over the news and Ecklie had let the teams merge since it was high priority.

Nick watched as Maddie-the spitting image of her mother, only chubbier and her eyes a different shade-fell asleep in the security of her mother's arms. Ronnie carefully laid the little girl on the ground, her whole body shaking in pain as she used the wall to stand.

"What the hell is she doing?" Warrick murmured quietly, watching her make her way-with the help of the wall-to the window.

Nick's brow furrowed in confusion as Ronnie's white knuckles gripped the sill, her eyes staring intently out the window. After a moment, she shakily stumbled away from it and towards the camera.

"Alright, Cowboy, grab some paper and a pen," she said into the camera hoarsely, her eyes darting nervously to the door. Instantly, every CSI in the room had flipped open their notebooks, their pens poised, except for Nick, who was staring intently at Ronnie.

"You can't see much out the window." she continued softly after a short pause, "There's a couple of houses, all brick, with these sweet-looking wrap-around porches with the old-style black railings." she paused as harsh coughs wracked her body, "There's a small convenience store at the end of the street-but it's too far away to see the name. Maddie and me are on the second floor-but I can't see what kind of building we're in."

She stopped, staring hard at the door for a few moments, before continuing, "I don't know if you heard or not, but apparently I did something wrong to him. Bring Scott in-he knows all the crap I've ever done to anyone in my life." More coughs wracked her body before she shrugged, "That's all I can tell you Cowboy."

Standing, she stumbled back to Maddie, falling hard into a sitting position at her daughter's side. Her eyes closed tiredly a moment before opening again to stare into the camera, and-'though he knew it wasn't possible- seemingly into Nick's eyes.

"I love you, Cowboy," she murmured before her eyes drifted shut again.

"I love you too, Hellcat," Nick whispered, gently touching her face on the screen, ignoring the room full of people, "I love you too."  
**XoXoXoXo**

A/N GAH! I'M SORRY! I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry I did that guys! Anyway, ya'll still love me right?

Luv ya

Red


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an old pair of doggy slippers that my real dogs chewed up. Everything in here is someone else's except Ronnie, Maddie, Indigo, Scott, Mark, Aiden, Ellen, Chris, Eliza, Bartholomew and Kayla. And that's it…I think

WARNING: Violence and swearing ahead.

Hero

Chapter 4

Scott Cooper was a 6"3, well-built construction worker. His shaggy, dirty blonde hair was tousled and unkempt from worry, his blue-green eyes-so much like Ronnie's- were red rimmed.

"I'm Nick Stokes," Nick greeted softly as Scott and Brass entered the break room of the CSI building.

"Scott Cooper," he returned, his voice hoarse from crying as his eyes ran slowly over Nick, "My sister spoke highly of you."

Nick smiled sadly, eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry we couldn't meet Friday at dinner like we'd planned."

Scoot nodded, sniffling slightly as he dropped into one of the chairs, resting the side of his face in his hand, "I'm sorry, but I don't really understand why I'm here."

Brass took a seat beside the man, opening his mouth to reply, but Nick spoke first, "Ronnie and Maddie's kidnappers sent a package to the CSI building that-that lets us s-see them-"

"What?" Scott demanded, leaning forward alertly, "So you know where they are?"

"No," Nick sighed, "The kidnapper was sure to make it so that we can't see anything of their surroundings."

"Damn," Scott cursed softly, slumping back in his seat to glare hatefully at the table top.

"But your sister's been a big help," Brass interrupted, "She looked out the window in the room and told us what's outside the building that they're being kept in. She also told us that he said she'd done something to him, but she can't think of what that is or who he is. She thought maybe you might have an an idea of who would want to do something like this to her."

"Our A/V guy managed to pull this picture from the camera," Nick said softly, pulling a side-view photo of the man from a photo and passing it to Scott, "It's not the best view, but he never fully faced the camera so this is all we've got."

Scott stared hard at the picture for several tense minutes, then shook his head with a sigh. His head fell, his fingers burying in his hair as he blew out a frustrated breath.

"I can't think of anyone who'd want to hurt Ron-Ron," Scott sighed, slumping back in his chair, "Everyone loved her and she loved everyone. It's why I worry about her so much-she's too trusting." There was a pause and then he shakily asked, "Can-Can I s-see the-them? P-Please?"

Nick sighed, but nodded wearily, standing and leading the way to the A/V room where Archie was keeping an eye on the screen. Brass and Scott followed, but where Nick and Brass walked straight into the room, Scott stopped in the doorway, knuckles going white from his grip on the doorjamb.

"Sweet Jesus," Scott whispered hoarsely, staring at the large screen that depicted the situation his sister and niece were in.

In the two hours since Archie had first set up the screen, the man had not returned. Madigan was still sleeping, curled against her mother's side. Ronnie had slept for about an hour before her injuries had made her waken, and she was now sitting in a sitting position against the wall, running her fingers through Maddie's hair as she softly hummed a country song.

The handprint on the left side of her face had darkened to a slight brown, while the punch to the right side of her face had darkened to a deep purple. Her tender ribs prevented her from moving quickly and every movement caused her pain.

Hesitantly, Scott moved further into the room, asking softly, "Did he do that to her?"

"Yes."

"Did he hit Maddie too?" he asked, his soft voice making it hard to discern his feelings and his unwavering stare at the screen making it impossible to see the expression in his eyes.

"No."

"Good," Scott answered, before turning promptly on his heel and exiting the room. With a shared concerned look, Nick and Brass followed.

Scott stalked from the room, striding angrily down the halls and out of the building. Brass and Nick exited the building just as Scott threw his first punch at the wall of the lab building.

"Goddamn son of a BITCH," he creamed angrily hitting the wall again, and then again as he yelled, "Mother fucking bastard!"

"Hey! Stop it!" Nick protested, grabbing the larger man's arm as it came back to hit the wall again, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Scott remained rigid a moment, before sighing, his whole body relaxing as he sank forward to rest his head against the wall, saying softly, "I already did."

Nick frowned, but before he could ask for further explanation, Scott held out his "punching hand". The skin of every finger was from the second joint to the knuckle.

Scott pulled his head away from the wall, pivoting so he was leaning his head back against it instead, while he stared at his injured hand, saying, "Ronnie would kick my ass if she heard me swearing like that and hitting a wall."

Nick nodded his agreement, saying simply, "She would. Then, of course, she'd cuss you out worse than what you were just doing."

Yeah," Scott said softly with a sad, reminiscent smile, before he ran his good hand through his hair, tousling it even more than it had been. Dropping his hand, he raised his eyes to levelly meet those of the CSI and police captain, asking simply, "How can I help?"  
**XoXoXoXo**

Ronnie felt a jolt of fear course through her body as she heard the door creak open, but she refused to show it. Instead, her chin came up in a defiant tilt as she pulled her self shakily up onto unsteady feet.

The man entered with a sneer already in place as he gazed at her shaky form. At her equally as contemptuous look, he strode further into the room, his angry footfalls startling Maddie from her peaceful sleep. Ronnie instantly picked up on her daughter's fear. Despite her own fears, Ronnie stumbled away from the wall, placing herself again in between her daughter and her kidnapper.

"You stupid bitch," he hissed, stalking forward and landing a punch to her already bruised cheek.

Ronnie yelped and stumbled sideways, but remained standing, glaring hatefully at her captor. The man growled, swinging a hand into her ribs-and then another and another. Ronnie moaned in pain, stumbling and then falling to her knees but quickly pulling herself back to her feet.

Angrily, he swung again at her face, and, reflexively, she ducked. In a sudden burst of courage, she charged forward, digging her shoulder into the man's midsection as she plowed him backwards.

"Run, Maddie! RUN!" she screamed, driving him back into the far corner wall and knocking over the equipment, tangling them both in the wires. Maddie remained frozen against the wall, wide-eyed as she watched her mother struggle with the man until Ronnie screamed again, "RUN MADDIE!"

The man landed a punch to Ronnie's left eye and she screamed in a combination of anger and pain. Maddie's eyes widened further and she whimpered slightly before obediently running from the room, stumbling down a flight of stairs and out a door. Frightened, she ran blindly down the streets, whimpering in fear.

Meanwhile, the man had landed another punch to Ronnie's stomach. She screeched in pain, but continued to use her body weight to hold him down, praying to all the Gods that her baby would get away safely.

The man yelled angrily, punching her in the right temple and then again in the chest as they heard the sound of a downstairs door slamming. But Ronnie hit out too, punching him in the jaw and then again in the eye. The man returned the favour, hitting her in the jaw and then in the side of her head. Ronnie screamed and then her fist hit him in the throat, making him instinctively drop his hold from her to grip his neck as he began coughing violently.

Seizing her chance, Ronnie scrambled from the floor and the wires, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. Stumbling and shaking, Ronnie ran for the door, swinging it open and running into the hall. She'd only taken two steps when she was tackled to the ground, her head slamming against the hardwood floors.

__

Let Maddie be safe, was all she could think before her world went black.  
**XoXoXoXo**

"I know him," Scott muttered, the instant the man's voice sounded, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully at the screen, "But I just don't know how."

He cringed violently as his sister yelled, his eyes darkening with rage and helplessness. Beside Scott, Nick's face was pale as he clutched the desk, his knuckles turning white while Brass' palms began to bleed.

"Oh God," Nick moaned as Ronnie hurled the man into the far wall, screaming for the frozen Maddie to run, the fallen camera allowing them to see the fallen pair as they fought.

"Move, Maddie, please, dear God, _MOVE_!" Scott begged aloud, willing his niece to move and breathing a sigh of relief as she did.

"I'll get guys searching for her," Brass murmured to the silent room as Maddie's feet ran past the camera and through the door, 'though he remained in the room, all 3 continuing to watch Ronnie's violent struggle.

All three gasped in triumphant air as Ronnie's feet ran past, but it didn't last long-the captor's feet followed seconds later. Both Nick and Scott cried unabashedly as, moments later, the man dragged Ronnie's limp form back into the room, dropping her unceremoniously on the floor before running out again.

"I'll get the search for Madigan started," Brass said, tearing his eyes away from the screen, but only after Nick had breathlessly pointed out the slight rise and fall of Ronnie's chest as she breathed, letting them all know she was still alive.

"Wait." Scott said suddenly, extracting his wallet and pulling out a picture, holding it out to Brass as he said, "Use this."

It was a picture of Ronnie and Maddie. They were sitting on a large, overstuffed purple couch. Ronnie was sitting in a cross-legged position, Maddie in her lap. The little girl's legs were hanging over her mother's and were in mid-kick, her little face lit up with a grin. Ronnie's arms were wrapped loosely around Maddie and Ronnie's eyes were dancing with amusement at the photographer over the top of her daughter's head.

Brass took the photo from Scott's shaky hand, leaving the room, but not before assuring him, "I'll get it back to you as soon as I can."

The room fell into silence, Nick's eyes on the screen, watching the motionless Ronnie, while Scott paced the small room, staring hard at the photo of the man. His gaze was intent and he was muttering under his breath, trying desperately to remember who the hell this guys was.

Sara entered the room, causing both men to turn to her anxiously, but she shook her head, "We just got back from the house-nothing. And no one saw anything either."

"Damnit!" Nick swore, ignoring the disapproving look from the just-entering Grissom.

Scott ignored the facial exchange, instead resuming his pacing. His eyes narrowed at the image, running his mind over the events of Ronnie's life, trying to think of a reason someone would have of hurting his sister.

"Oh my god!" he yelled suddenly, catching everyone's attention as he stared, wide-eyed, at the picture, "I know who this is!"

"What? WHO?" Nick demanded immediately, eyes filled with hope.

Scott's eyes raised to his, filled with horror as he said, "He's the son of the man who attacked Ronnie when she was 16."  
**XoXoXoXo**

A/N Hey! Sorry about last chapter and the lateness of this one but 1) it was an accident and 2) I've been sick so deal with it lol. Anyway, thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter-even if it was a mistake the first time- and please review me again!

Luv ya

Red.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an old pair of doggy slippers that my real dogs chewed up. Everything in here is someone else's except Ronnie, Maddie, Indigo, Scott, Mark, Aiden, Ellen, Chris, Eliza, Bartholomew and Kayla. And that's it…I think

WARNING: Violence and swearing ahead.

Hero

Chapter 4

Maddie whimpered, curling herself into a protective ball in the bright orange tunnel. She'd tried to run, like mommy had told her to, but she was _so_ tired! She'd been running almost 25 minutes before she'd found the empty park with the bright orange tunnel that she was now hiding in.

Maddie buried her head in her knees, the tears coursing down her face-she wanted mommy! She loved her daddy, but mommy was her favourite. Mommy was the one who sang her to sleep, who kissed her skinned knees and watched cartoons with her. Daddy never did any of those things with her-he was always too busy and the baby-sitter did it instead.

Maddie's eyelids began to droop and the tears slowed as she fell into sleep. Still curled in a ball, her head fell back against the tunnel, her tear-streaked face relaxing in sleep.

Less then 10 minutes later she was awoken by the combination of a nightmare and a man's voice. There was a short, chubby man crouching down at one end of the tunnel, gazing silently in at Maddie.

With the recent memories of what that bad man had done to her mommy fresh in her mind, Maddie whimpered and began scuttling back to the other end of the tunnel. She shouldn't have stopped! Now no one could get help for mommy-unless she got away, to mommy's boyfriend. Nick would help find mommy!

"Wait a minute Madigan," the man said, the use of her name causing her to still uncertainly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to get you."

Maddie shook her head vehemently, ""I've got to find Nick-he's going to save mommy!"

"My name is Jim, Maddie, I'm a police officer and I work with Nick." Brass said, remaining still so as not to startle her, "If you come with me I can bring you to Nick and your Uncle Scott."

"Uncle Scottie?" Maddie asked eagerly.

"Yes," Brass nodded with a gentle smile, "He's been helping us try to find you and your mom. He and Nick are back at Nick's work. Would you like me to take you to them?

Maddie stared uncertainly at the outstretched hand, saying, "Mommy said to never go anywhere with a stranger."

"You shouldn't go anywhere with someone you don't know," Brass agreed, "Unless he's a police man."

Maddie shook her head resolutely as she began scrambling backwards again, "No! No strangers!"

"Wait Madigan!" Brass called again, "What if I call your Uncle? If you talk to him, will you believe me?"

Maddie stopped again, eyeing him warily. Uncertainly, she nodded, her light eyes following his movement as he flipped open his phone, dialing Nick's cell number.

"Hey, Nicky? Ya, put Scott on…Yes, we found her…An elderly woman walking her dog with her teen granddaughter found her in a tunnel in the park. She recognized her from the Amber Alerts and the granddaughter called it in…she won't come with me, Ronnie engrained it in her to never go anywhere with a stranger….yea, put Scott on, she wants to talk to him…" after a lengthy pause, in which Nick explained what was happening to Scott, the other man came onto the line, 'Hey Scott. Here she is."

Maddie crept forward doubtfully, snatching the phone from Brass and scuttling back before placing it to her ear, asking tentatively, "H-Hello?"

"Hey baby," Scott greeted tearfully, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Uncle Scottie, but mommy isn't," Maddie's voice wavered and she began to cry as she added, "The bad man hurt her Uncle Scottie, we gotta help her!"

"Oh, baby, we will, we'll find her," Scott soothed, his own voice heavy with tears, "But Maddie, you need to go with Jim now, okay? He's going to bring you to the CSI building, where Nick works. I'll be here, waiting for you, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Scottie" Maddie acquiesced instantly, moving trustingly out of the tunnel towards Brass.

"I love you baby," Scott whispered, too filled with joy over his niece's safety and sadness over his sister's capture to be able to talk normally.

"I love you too, Uncle Scottie," Maddie answered, "Bye!"

Maddie handed back the phone and accepted Jim's hand, getting her first look as the rest of the people outside of the tunnel. There were two more, uniformed, police officers, the elderly lady with her granddaughter and dog and a bunch of curious spectators as well as a pack of reporters.

Suddenly shy, Maddie ducked half behind Jim, pulling his arm in front of her face to hide it from the growing crowd. Jim smiled slightly before gently lifting the girl into his arms. Maddie's arms went instantly around Jim's neck as she buried her head in his chest in a mixture of exhaustion and shyness.

Jim strode to the car, ignoring the curious questions from all of the reporters. Opening the back door, he gently placed Maddie in the back seat, buckling her in safely.

Getting in behind the wheel, he could only pray that they would find the child's mother in time.  
**XoXoXoXo**

Archie, Nick, Sara, Scott and Greg all watched in relief as the man returned 15 minutes later by himself. Ronnie still lay unconscious on the floor, but Maddie, at least, was safe.

Rubbing irritably at his throat, the man replaced the camera on the tripod, re-hooking the wires. Contemptuously, the man spat on Ronnie, kicking her in the leg as he gingerly touched the bruises forming on his face before leaving the room. There were two loud 'clicks' as locks were turned.

"Goddamn bastard," Nick muttered fiercely, "I hope his damn face gets permanently fucked up from her hits."

"Amen to that," Sara murmured, eyeing the door distastefully while Greg reached ober to gently squeeze her hand in comfort.

Nick sighed, running a hand wearily across his forehead turning to Scott and sighing, "Okay, go over this guys with me again."

Scott ran his hand roughly through his hair, slipping into a chair wearily as he said, "His name is Indigo Carpenter, son of Markus Carpenter. Markus was a man who, back in Canada, used to pick up girls off the street who were walking alone, beat them, rape them and then kill them.

"He picked Ronnie up when she was 16. She was walking home after her soccer practice. She usually walked home with her best friend, Alana, who lived beside us and used to wait for Ronnie so neither of them had to walk home alone, but Alana was away on vacation." He explained.

"He didn't wear a mask since he didn't think Ronnie would live to tell anyone about it. But she fought like hell-cut him up pretty bad with her nails- and when he-when he stopped to-to zip-up. She kicked him in the balls and ran.

"The police were able to get his DNA from under her fingernails and she made a positive ID on him. I remember that Ronnie sat in that damn courtroom chair with that psycho's lawyer trying to rip her a new one and how she just met that damn Carpenter's eyes without fear.

"A-After that conviction, I remember Indigo came up to Ronnie as we were leaving. He tried to kill her with a knife that he's somehow smuggled in, but my brother Aiden-who used to be a football player-tackled him out of the way. Indigo always blamed Ronnie for his father's lifetime sentence." He ran both his hands through his hair, "I don't know why I didn't think of it before-probably because my mom and dad hated when we talked about it so we never really dealt with it and just kind of pretended it never happened."

Sara squeezed his shoulder gently and Nick said softly, 'It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing Indigo was going to be in America. And now that we do know, we can find where the son of a bitch lives and get Ronnie out."

"Amen to that," Sara repeated, before their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Nick's cell phone.

"Stokes," Nick said anxiously, flipping it open immediately, "Jim! Did you find Maddie?…How?…When are you going to get here?…Sounds just like Ronnie…Okay."

Nick covered the speaker of the phone, quickly explaining the situation to the rest of the room. Scott leapt immediately for the phone, the rest of the room listening avidly to his side of the conversation. Tears spilled from all their eyes as Scott spoke to her, all of them feeling the same desperation they could here in his voice.

Flipping the phone shut, Scott sank wearily into a chair, resting his elbows on the countertop and dropping his head into his hands. The room fell into silence, letting Scott regain his composure. Moments later, Scoot stood, pacing the room once again while throwing anxious looks from the screen, to the hallway to the clock and back again.

Sudden footsteps alerted them to the arrival of Jim and Maddie. All 5 heads snapped up to see the approaching pair walking down the hallway, Maddie holding trustingly to the older man's hand. With a choked sob, Scott stepped out into the hallway.

"Uncle Scottie!" Maddie yelled as soon as she caught sight of her uncle, releasing Jim's hand to continue on in a run.

Scott caught hold of the child as she came crashing towards him, swing her up into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, burying his head in her hair to breathe in her scent of strawberyy shampoo, chocolate and outdoors- the exact same his sister always held.

"Oh God Maddie," he whispered, "I love you baby girl, I love you."  
**XoXoXoXo**

Ronnie awoke with a slight whimper, her eyes fluttering open to take in the bare surroundings that were becoming increasingly familiar. Her eyes flitted nervously to the door, her head turning slightly to get a better look, breathing a sigh of relief as she found the door closed and the room empty beside herself.

Gingerly, she placed a hand on the floor on either side of her body, just beside her ribs. Hissing in pain, she placed all her weight onto her hands, pushing herself into a sitting position. She whimpered in pain, one hand coming up to her ribs.

"Damn," she murmured softly, breathing heavily, "Damn, damn, damn!"

Taking a deep breath, she painfully pulled herself up to a standing position. Immediately, she stumbled, her battered body to weak to hold herself up. Her face screwed up in pain, she stumbled into the wall, leaning heavily against it.

She remained there several moments before taking another deep breath. Wincing in pain with each step, Ronnie walked to the door, using the wall to steady herself.

Reaching her destination, she carefully tested the door, sighing resignedly when she found it locked. Leaning her back heavily against the door, she gazed around her surroundings in defeat

Suddenly, however, she smiled. It didn't really matter if she died now-her child was safe. With that thought in mind, she pushed herself away from the door and stumbled back to the corner.

Sliding down the wall, she let herself hit the ground with a dull thud. One leg-the one that had hit the ground first when he'd tackled her and which now had a kneecap that wasn't sitting right- was stretched out, the other pulled up to her chest despite the pain. With a sigh, she dropped her head to her knee, waiting silently for the inevitable.  
**XoXoXoXo**

Nick sighed, gently running a hand over Maddie's curls. He was sitting on the break room couch, Maddie curled in his lap with her head under his chin while she stared blankly at the room. Scott sat beside them, his head resting back against the back of the couch, his eyes closed tiredly, but nowhere near asleep.

They'd been sitting there for 20 minutes, tired beyond reason, but unable to sleep. Currently, they were waiting for the rest of Ronnie and Scott's family and Maddie's father-who'd been too 'busy' to make it down any sooner- to arrive from the airport.

Sara appeared suddenly in the room, looking just as exhausted as the others as she said softly, "They're here."

Scott's eyes snapped open, his head coming up as he asked, "Where?"

"Brass is bringing them in here now," Sara answered, her eyes sweeping the trio, "You look like crap."

"Feel like it too," Scott returned with a weak half-smile. Blowing out a breath, he asked tiredly, "How many are with them?"

Sara raised her eyebrows, thought a moment and then answered, "Three younger men, an older one and an older woman and 2 younger ones."

Scott sighed, "Mom, dad, the too-young step-mom, Mark, Aiden and his wife Ellen and Chris-Ronnie's ex."

"Joy," Nick sighed, as they stood, Maddie wrapping her arms tightly around Nick's neck.

Seconds later, Jim entered the room with the aforementioned people. Ronnie had taken after her mother, getting her build-and looks- form the petite woman while her father had passed on his larger build to all his sons along with his blonde hair. Both Aiden and Mark also shared their father's green eyes. Ellen, easily identified but the possessive arm Aiden had wrapped around her waist, was a 5"7, slim, blue-eyed blonde. The other woman-presumably the 'too-young' step-mother was a 5"5 brown-eyed redhead. And Chris-Ronnie's ex and Maddie's father-was a 6"1, well-built man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Maddie!" Chris cried out gratefully as he stepped into the room, "Oh, thank God you're alright sweetheart!"

Scott's lips curled in distaste but he didn't say anything. However, when Chris went to take the little girl from Nick's arms and she shrunk back into the Texan, Scott couldn't contain the smirk that stretched across his lips.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Chris demanded, before sneering, "Who the hell are you?" at Nick.

Nick shifted Maddie's weight to one arm and stuck his free hand out, saying, "I'm Nick Stokes, I've been dating Ronnie for about a week."

"And," Scott jumped in, "Nick, this is my mother, Eliza, my father, and his second wife, Bartholomew and Kayla, my eldest brother Mark, my second brother Aiden and his wife Ellen and Ronnie's ex-husband, Chris Matthews."

"Pleasure," Nick nodded before Grissom suddenly interrupted the group.

"Nicky," he said, barely pausing to take in the room's other occupants, "We've figured out the radius of the search. You ready to go?"

Nick muttered, "As ready as I'll ever be Griss."

Seeing the odd looks thrown his way, he chose to ignore them. Instead, he placed Maddie gently on the ground and knelt so he was at eye-level with her.

"Maddie-sweetheart, I've got to go help Grissom find mommy now. Can you be a good girl and stay here with your grandparents?" Nick asked gently.

"Bu' I wanna stay wi'h you!" Maddie protested, sticking her bottom lip out, "I wanna help fin' mommy!"

Maybe we _should_ bring her," Brass said contemplatively from the doorway, "She knows the building."

"Alright," Grissom said with finality, "Let's go."  
**XoXoXoXo**

A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry about the way,but, as I've been telling my other readers, I was sick and then I was spending all the extra time I had trying to make up all the work I missed(which, let me tell you, was a lot!).

On a separate note, there's only about two chapters left for this story, but I am toying with the idea of sequal….I just have to decide what it's going to be about! Lolz

Anyways, I have to go and update this, so I'll try and have a new one up next week, little loves. Until then!

'My luv,

Red


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an old pair of doggy slippers that my real dogs chewed up. Everything in here is someone else's except Ronnie, Maddie, Indigo, Scott, Mark, Aiden, Ellen, Chris, Eliza, Bartholomew and Kayla. And that's it…I think**

**WARNING: Violence and swearing ahead.**

**Hero**

**Chapter 6**

The door was flung open hard, smacking into the wall with a bang. Ronnie's head snapped up painfully, her eyes, which had been closed as she dozed fitfully, flying open to her captor, who looked quite angry.

"You stupid bitch!" he snapped, stepping towards her angrily, "You stupid, filthy bitch!" Painfully, she pulled herself up with the wall as support, whimpering in pain, but meeting him bravely. "You ruined it! She shouldn't have gotten away! _You_ should have to suffer as my father did and she as I did!"

"What did I do to your father?" Ronnie demanded, "I have never hurt someone enough to deserve this!"

"You sent him to jail!" he hissed, "You sent him to jail and made him suffer years of constant abuse only to die in some hellhole by a sharpened toothbrush!"

Ronnie shook her head, wincing in pain as she responded, "I don't know who you're talking about!"

He whipped off his mask, getting right up in her face as he demanded, "Do you know now!"

"Indigo. Indigo Carpenter." Ronnie whispered with growing horror, "Y-Y-You!"

"Yes me!" Indigo hissed, "The man whose father you _killed_!"

"He killed himself!" Ronnie returned angrily as his own anger flared up, "He deserved what he got!"

"You bitch!" Indigo hissed again, his fist smashing into her face and causing her head to snap back and into the wall, "Shut up! He _didn't_! You stupid liar!" He hit her again with each word, his fist hitting a different part of her body each time.

"He deserved it!" Ronnie screamed as the punches continued to rain down on her, "He deserved it, he deserved it, HE DESERVED IT!"

Suddenly, Indigo stopped hitting her. Ronnie sank against the wall in relief, whimpering in pain and trying to keep her chin tilted up in defiance. These efforts were forgotten moments later in favour of her first whimper of fear, instead of pain, when Indigo pulled a large pocket knife out of his pocket.

He grinned wildly and lunged forward. Ronnie screamed in pain as the large knife sank into her belly. She screamed again as he pulled the knife out and swiped it across her cheek before he plunged it again into her stomach, in the exact place as before and making the wound larger.

Ronnie slipped to the ground, clutching her bloody abdomen. Indigo spat on her and stalked contemptuously from the room, whistling loudly in deranged happiness.

As the door slammed shut behind him, Ronnie rolled painfully to her side, breathing heavily. She was now facing the camera, and she attempted a weak grin before she gritted her teeth and pressed hard to her wound, screaming with pain as she did so.

Still pressing against her wound, she used her other hand to tear at the rip in her shirt. With a sharp tug, she pulled a short length from the bottom of her shirt. Folding it into a square, she pushed it against her wound with both hands.

Breathing gently, she rolled gently onto her back. Staring at the ceiling, she gulped in air, trying to regulate her breathing. Once done, she turned her head to stare at the camera.

"Hi," she smiled weakly into the camera, blinking away her tears and sweat, "I don't know whose watching now-I hoe to God it's not Nicky-but my name's Verona Cooper. I was born and raised in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. I'm the only girl in a family of…"  
**XoXoXoXo**

"Does any of this look familiar Maddie?" Nick asked gently, "Can you see the place where the bad man has mommy?"

A group of over 300 volunteers had showed up to search for Ronnie. The search area was almost 100 miles around-an especially large feat for a small girl. Everyone had split into groups and taken a section, each group going from door-to-door in search of _anyone_ who knew anything about Ronnie.

Maddie, settled comfortably on Nick's hip with her head on his shoulder, looked around but said a sad, "No."

"Okay, baby, just keep looking." Nick said as he dropped a light kiss on her forehead before hitching her higher up on his hip as he walked up another driveway and rang another doorbell. When the door opened, her used his free hand to show the man his badge as he said wearily, "Hello, my name is Nick Stokes, I'm with the Las Vegas Police Department. I need to know if you've seen or heard anything unusual in this vicinity in the last 2 days."

"What's this about?" the big man asked gruffly, eyeing Nick with distrust.

"A woman is missing." Nick said with a sigh, "This is her daughter. They were both kidnapped 2 days ago but she managed to get her daughter out. Now, since Maddie is only 4, she can't remember things like the route she takes when she's happy, let alone when she's scared out of her mind and all alone. Now, sir, please, do you know anything, anything at all?"

"My boy mentioned something last night." The man said, doing a complete attitude 180, before turning his head and hollering, "Sam! Get down here!"

There was a thunder of footsteps and then a boy of no more than 9 appeared in the doorway, glancing questioningly at his father who answered the unspoken question with, "This is Mr. Stokes, he's with the police. They're lookin' for the missin' lady."

Sam nodded eagerly, blurting, "I saw her! There was a woman in one of the old abandoned houses!"

"What did she look like Sam?" Nick asked urgently, his hold on Maddie tightening as he tried not to hope too much-it could just be a homeless woman's hangout.

"She had brown hair the colour of shiny pennies!" Sam answered, "I thought she'd have looked real pretty if she hadn't been so beat up."

"Beat up?" Nick echoed.

"Yea," he nodded, "She had a handprint bruise on one cheek and her nose was bleeding. And I think she had a cut on her forehead."

"Show me," Nick commanded, eyes burning with hope, love and determination, "Show me the house."

**XoXoXoXo**

"My dad remarried when I was 16-only two years after my 'rents got divorced." Ronnie told the camera, trying to talk herself awake, "Kayla-that's dad's second wife-is only like 8 years older than me. I don't really know why she's with dad-they aren't exactly compatible _or _in love."

Silence fell as she racked her brain for something else to say, blurting suddenly, "I'm going to get a cat if I get out of this. Maddie has always wanted one, but I didn't think she was old enough. I still don't think she is, but life's too damn short.

She paused, before adding, "He'll be grey and black like a raccoon so we can name him Meeko. That's the name of the raccoon in Pocahontas, in case you didn't know. Maddie likes to watch the movie just to see Meeko."

She stopped, sighing softly as she gazed at the ceiling. She'd paled from the blood loss, and her face was smeared in blood from her earlier bloody nose and the knife swipe. Her pale pallor made the many bruises stand out starkly, the blue, black and purple colours a big contrast to her ghostly skin. But the worst wound was the stab wound.

Despite the pressure Ronnie had been applying to it for the past 20 minutes, the bleeding hadn't stopped. Her 'bandage' was soaked through and had even caked her fingers and palms with blood. The loss of blood was also making Ronnie weak and sleepy, but she knew she had to stay awake and not succumb to the pull of slumber because then her hold would slacken and the wound would bleed worse.

Instead, she turned her head back to the camera, licking her dry lips before, her voice became hoarse with emotions, she said, "I need-I need whoever's on the other side of the camera to do me a favour." She paused as she began coughing painfully. Once done, she continued, "I need you to tell my family goodbye from me and to tell them that I love them all, despite all the crap from our past. Tell Scott to always be himself and not weaken because of my leaving. Tell my other brothers that I love them a lot and that I'm sorry that we weren't closer. Tell mom she's the best mom in town, and dad that I love him, I really do and that I didn't mean what I said.

"Someone will have to take care of Maddie," Ronnie said with a choked voice, "And I'd like it to be Nick-if he'll take her. Chris, I'm sorry, but I don't think you should have custody over Maddie-you were never meant to have children, love, and I'm handing over full custody of _Madigan Cooper-Matthews _ to _Nicholas Stokes_ if I don't make it. If Nick doesn't want to or is incapable of taking care of Maddie, I'd like Scott to take care of her."

She stared again at the ceiling before she said softly, "I don't want to be buried. I'd like to be cremated-but I don't want to sit on anyone's mantle. Instead, I'd like to be spread somewhere- maybe the Falls or a cliff, somewhere in Canada. And I don't want to be in a fancy dress-I want to be in my favourite jeans and tee-Nicky, you know the one. And someone has to tell lots of stories at my funeral-Scottie, I'll leave that one to you."

She fell silent again, trying desperately to fight off both tears and unconsciousness.

Finally she began again, "I had a dog when I was a kid. He was white with black patches. His name was MooMoo…"  
**XoXoXoXo**

"That's it!" Maddie shrieked excitedly, pointing at the same building that Sam had seen the woman in, "That's where the bad man has mommy!"

Nick's eyes flashed with hope and happiness as he flipped open his cell, saying quickly, "Dispatch, this is CSI Stokes, we've found the house. 31 Hallover Lane. I repeat, 31 Hallover Lane." He flipped it shut again before letting Maddie slide gently to the ground. Kneeling in front if her, he said, "Maddie, I need you to stay here with Sam and his daddy, okay? I'm going to go get mommy, but the bad man is dangerous and you can't come in with me. Can you stay here and be a good girl for me?"

Maddie nodded, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she stared at the house fear fully. Nick drew the child into his arms gently, kissing the crown of her head reassuringly. Standing, he pushed her gently to Sam and his father before turning to the building.

He wasn't going to wait for back-up, or even the rest of his group. Archie had called him more than 30 minutes ago to say that Ronnie had been stabbed and she was losing a lot of blood. He wasn't going to let her die.

Drawing his gun, he went forward, walking into the house of the only man he'd ever wanted to kill.  
**XoXoXoXo**

Ronnie turned he head at the sound of footsteps. She tensed, but she didn't sit up-she just couldn't anymore. But, when Indigo walked into the room, she still met his gaze as defiantly as ever.

"Not dead yet?" Indigo hissed aloud, pulling a gun out and pointing it at her, snickering, "Why don't we fix that?"

"I have one question first," Ronnie requested softly, not bothering to even attempt to move or turn her eyes away, "What makes you think your father is the victim? He beat, raped and killed so many women for no reason at all. And he tried to do that to me too-but instead I got away and saved dozens of other girls form the same fate. So then what makes _him_ the victim?"

"He wasn't well," indigo said, "He should have gone to a hospital, not a jail!"

"He was sick alright," Ronnie hissed, her defiance returning, "Sick and twisted. What kind of man has to force a woman to have sex with him? Like father, like son, I guess!"

"You bitch-"

"Oh save it!" Ronnie snapped, her pale cheeks flushing unnaturally, "You're the bitch! You're the one who couldn't even make a life for himself but had to follow in his no-good father's footsteps!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Indigo shrieked, bringing up all the good memories of her life that she could remember. A gentle smile crossed her features despite the pain and her inevitable fate.

And then a gunshot rang through the room.  
**XoXoXoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an old pair of doggy slippers that my real dogs chewed up. Everything in here is someone else's except Ronnie, Maddie, Indigo, Scott, Mark, Aiden, Ellen, Chris, Eliza, Bartholomew and Kayla. 'He didn't have to be' belongs to Brad Paisley and his recording company but it's still a kick ass song!**

**WARNING: Violence and swearing ahead.**

**Hero**

**Chapter 7**

And then another, and another. Indigo keeled sideways with a dull thud, the gun scattering from his fingers. Nick eyed the dead man contemptuously before firing two more rounds in him, for Ronnie.

Ronnie's eyes fluttered open and her weak smile widened as her eyes fell on her lover, "Hey Cowboy."

Nick dropped to his knees at her side, gently stroking the hair from her pale face as, with tears in his eyes, he said, "Hey, Hellcat."

"Maddie," she questioned weakly as the sirens sounded outside.

"She's safe, love. You saved her." Nick said gently, hollering over his shoulder, "Medic! I need a PARAMEDIC!"

"You're very demanding, Cowboy," Ronnie teased softly, leaning her head into his hand. 

"You'll have to get used to it, Hellcat, because when you get out of the hospital, I'm going to have to marry you to keep you out of trouble." He said with a gentle grin before gently moving her hands from the wound and replacing the padded, bloodstained strip with a fresh one from his own shirt, saying softly, "This is going to hurt, love."

"It will," Ronnie agreed, smiling softly up at him as she added, "but it's alright, because you're here now. I'm safe."

"Yea, Hellcat, you're safe." Nick said, wincing at her hissed breath as he pushed down on the wound to stop the bleeding.

The paramedics appeared suddenly in the door, and Nick was pushed to the side, but they continued to hold hands. The paramedics placed her gently on a stretcher and moved her swiftly from the house and to the ambulance, Nick jogging alongside her the whole time.

When they were loaded into the ambulance, Nick pressed a gentle kiss to Ronnie's forehead, whispering, "I love you, Hellcat, always."

"I love you too, Nick," Ronnie answered with a gentle smile, adding softly, "You're a hero, Cowboy. My hero."

**XoXoXoXo**

Madigan took a deep breath, a swell of nausea rising up in her stomach. Anxiously, she bit the top of her thumb, a habit she'd had since she was a child as she peaked through the curtain at the hundreds of people packed into the school auditorium.

Suddenly, behind her, she heard a deep male voice call out, "Maddie!"

Startled, she turned, a smile stretching across her face despite her nerves, as her eyes fell on the familiar figure of the Texan CSI. Easily, Nick returned the grin.

"Nervous, kid?" Nick asked gently, noting the thumb biting, a habit Maddie did only when she was nervous.

"Extremely." Maddie admitted, adding, "I think I'm going to puke."

"No you won't. You'll be fine. You will go out on that stage and sing the song that you have refused to let me know about and be absolutely fabulous!" Nick said confidently.

Maddie grinned, "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, babe." Nick grinned, dropping a kiss on his stepdaughter's forehead before grinning, "I'm going to go grab a seat with your mom and brothers, kay?"

"Kay. Say hi to Mom, Jason, Mikey and Robby for me, kay? And everyone else."

"Sure thing, little lady." Nick grinned, giving her a wink and blowing her a kiss as he jogged back down the stairs, calling back, "Knock 'em did, Hellraiser!"

Barely seconds later, a loud voice echoed through the speakers and the crowd hushed as Maddie's high school principal announced, "And, for our last performance of the evening, please welcome-Madigan Stokes!"

Maddie stepped out onto the stage, accepting the microphone from the older woman. She couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped her lips as she glance at her rather large family sitting in the front row.

Her mom sat in the middle, her father's arm wrapped around her as the pair cheered loudly for their daughter. Her younger brother Jason Nicholas, six years younger than her 16 years, sat beside her mother, 8-year-old Michael Gilbert and 7-year-old Robert Scott beside him. Her aunts and uncles from the lab sat at her father's side, her uncle Greg standing on his chair and screaming loudly for her while his wife, her Aunt Sara, laughingly tried to pull him off the chair.

When her Uncle Greg was finally sitting back down again and the crowd was silent again, she smiled before she spoke, her voice soft, "Hello everyone. As you know, my name is Madigan Stokes. Tonight, I'll be singing a very special song that is dedicated to a very special man. My parents have been divorced since the year I was born and I haven't seen my biological father since I was 6. But that's okay.

"You see, my mom remarried when I was 5." Maddie smiled, "And the man she married is the best father any girl could ever ask for. So, tonight, I'm singing 'He Didn't Have to be' by Brad Paisley, for my _real_ dad, Nick Stokes, the greatest man alive."

Closing her eyes, Maddie opened her mouth and began to sing, her soft, gentle voice echoing sweetly through the large hall.

When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new

It always winds up feeling more like a job interview 

My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone

Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run

I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old

He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go

A few months later I remember lying there in bed

I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes

And then all of a sudden

Oh, it seemed so strange to me

How we went from something's missing

To a family

Lookin' back all I can say

About all the things he did for me

Is I hope I'm at least half the dad

That he didn't have to be

I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago

We had the perfect marriage but we wanted something' more

Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends

Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in

And now all of a sudden

It seemed so strange to me

How we've gone from something's missing

To a family

Lookin' through the glass I think about the man

That's stand-in' next to me

And I hope I'm at least half the dad

That he didn't have to be

Lookin' back all I can say

About all the things he did for me 

Is I hope I'm at least half the dad

That he didn't have to be

Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad

That he didn't have to be

Because he didn't have to be

You know he didn't have to be"

As the echo of her song slowly faded away, replaced by the loud, rowdy cheers of the audience, Maddie slowly opened her eyes, glancing nervously at her father. But she didn't have to worry, Nick was smiling, his eyes filled with tears as he mouthed, "I love you, Maddie. You're my hero."  
**XoXoXoXo**

**A/N Awww, it's over! Isn't that so sad? And don't you just love that ending? You better have, because I just skipped out on two hours of sleep to type up both chapters after an 8-hour shift at work and 2 and a ½ hours of shopping with a pair of whiny 13 year olds on Saturday and a 6-hour shift today as well as 3 hours of homework! But, anyway, sorry for the wait guys and thank you and lots of love and Christmas wishes to every reader and reviewer! I love you!**

**Merry Christmas!**

'**My Love,**

** Red**


End file.
